uramikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Natsuho Nekogazaki
Natsuho Nekogazaki (猫ヶ崎夏歩)' '''is a protagonist and one of the main characters in the series. She is also known as the '''Hateful Cat'. Appearance Natsuho manifesting her powers.png|Natsuho manifesting her powers Natsuho Cat Form.png|Natsuho's cat form Natsuho Yokai Form.png|Natsuho's youkai form Natsuho has dark slate gray hair worn with a long side-ponytail that has a red tie with two silver bells tying it and neck length forelocks. She has bangs that split from the left, covering most of her right side of her forehead. She is normally seen wearing a pale pink hooded-jacket with a white collared-shirt. Attached to the collar is a red ribbon. A black short skirt is worn along with the outfit. She is sometimes seen wearing a school uniform with a gray collar that has one white stripe with a red ribbon tied to it. The outfit includes a black jacket with gray cuffed sleeves that have a single white stripe, a white collared-shirt underneath the jacket, a short black skirt, and black socks with black shoes. In the past, she had a similar hairstyle to Fuyuho except that her hair is parted to her left instead of the right. It has been stated by several characters that she is the spitting image of Fuyuho. When using her powers, she gains cat ears. Personality Natsuho has an extremely shy personality. In the beginning of the story, she would purposely only move through areas without people. In cases where she runs into strangers, she would often run into an alley in search for a cardboard box to hide under. In addition, she gets nervous when meeting new people. She gradually loses her nervousness when she befriends and hangs out with someone many times. She is generally nice. It is seen later on that her shyness has been subdued somewhat to a degree that she can manage being near strangers as long as one of her friends stands between herself and the stranger in question. She appears weak at heart, but when provoked her convictions are arguably stronger than any other character's. Compared to most characters, Natsuho is very innocent. Etymology Natsuho (夏歩): Natsu '''(夏) means "summer", and 'ho '(歩) means "walk". '''Nekogazaki (猫ヶ崎): Neko '(猫) means "cat", while '''ga '(ヶ) means "months", and 'zaki '(崎) means "promontory" or "cape". Presumably, '''Nekogazaki is the author's way of a pun on "Neko ga suki"'' ''(猫が好き) meaning "I like cats." Relationships Kyouichi Nekuni When she and Kyouichi first met, Kyouichi made a deal with her which was to allow her to hate observe him. Over time, they began to develop feelings with each other. Ayaka Ushigura At first, she was intimidated by Ayaka because Ayaka would always play and pet her in her cat form. After revealing her true form to Ayaka, Natsuho became scared because she doesn't want Ayaka to hate her. After fighting with each other in a match for Ayaka be around Kyouichu again, Ayaka reveals that she does not hate Natsuho. They started warming up to each other, and they now see each other as a good friend and love rival for Kyouichi. Fuyuho Nekogazaki Fuyuho is the body of which Natsuho is a part of. Natsuho was the weakest of Fuyuho's nine souls. Fuyuho is technically Natsuho's mother. Despite her friends getting hurt as well as herself, Natsuho refuses to abandon her because she knows the situation with Fuyuho. She also refers to her as her "other self". Sana Inuhara Miyako Nekuni Natsuho was intimidated by Miyako because Miyako was being very chummy with her. Due to being shy, Natsuho became nervous around her. Toya Itachizuka History When Natsuho was younger, she did not remember much about her past other than having to live her life and go to school. It was revealed that Natsuho is one of Fuyuho's nine souls, and she was the weakest of Fuyuho's nine souls. She was separated for being a failure, weak, and underdeveloped, and she was also split for the purpose of lowering the Nekuni's guard down. When questioning Fuyuho why she had to go to school, it was to mature her mentality. Abilities As a youkai, Natsuho has certain abilities. First, she is able to manifest claws from various parts of her body, most commonly her hands. These claws are near impenetrable (they are seen to crack under pressure during the battle with Itachizuka.) In addition, she has superhuman agility. With the added identity of the Hateful Cat, she is able to transform into a huge black cat, which is her youkai form, or a regular black cat. In addition, as the Hateful Cat, she possesses a sixth sense which acts as a premonition of various incidents. After the Land God gives his godship to Natsuho, she gains the powers of the Land God which adds on to her abilities. Gallery See Natsuho Nekogazaki/Image Gallery Trivia * It was originally thought that Natsuho was the head of the Nekogazaki Family, however, it was revealed that Fuyuho is the current head. * Her name is the opposite of Fuyuho's name. ** Natsu (夏) means "summer" while Fuyu (冬) means However, they both share the same kanji for "walk" (歩, ho). * Natsuho is sometimes seen wearing a hoodie with 2.22 written on it. This is a reference to National Cat Day in Japan, which is celebrated on the 22nd of February. ** *America celebrates National Cat Day on October 29.* References Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nekogazaki Family Category:Youkai Category:Cat Category:Cat Clan Category:God